Red Rain
by lysjelonken
Summary: The Mentalist team are sent to Seattle for a case. Patrick has family there and Lisbon also knows someone..? Seattle Grace is buzzing over the CBI team... mostly Jisbon, traces of Mer/Der, Van Pelt/Rigsby and other fun pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Red Rain**

**My attempt at a Grey's Anatomy/Mentalist crossover . . . Please support it, I promise it's going somewhere. It's pretty inspired by Bleeding Rain by puuurpleprincess.**

**There are some strong pairing mentions, so if you don't watch both shows you're probably gonna get a little lost. Set somewhere after Derek became Chief, Owen talked to him about Teddie; Sloan had her baby and all that drama. Was before shooting, thought I don't like to mention the Mercy West annoyances. Alex is with Lexie. Van Pelt and Rigsby have broken up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist, Grey's Anatomy or anything else. **

"Seattle? Why are we going to Seattle?"

"Peter Rowan is our territory, has always been. He fled to Seattle and we need to find him before he kills again. The Seattle PD will be working closely with you, but you will still be the lead investigative team. The bureau will also be paying for accommodation and the whole trip… Think of it as a working vacation, Lisbon."

Hightower sent her out of her office to tell her team.

Teresa Lisbon walked over to the bullpen to tell her team that they were going on a nice, paid, _working vacation_ to Seattle to catch a serial killer that's been bothering them for way too long.

"Seattle? Why Seattle?" Jane sat up and asks.

"Because that's where Peter Rowan fled to. The idiot left a mile-long paper trail. So we'll be working with the Seattle PD to bring him down. It might take a while because he's got so many connections underground."

"Meh. I don't mind. Did you know I have a cousin in Seattle?"

"A cousin?" Van Pelt asked.

"Yeah, he's a surgeon. He works at a hospital."

"You have a cousin that's a surgeon? Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, from my mom's side. This explains why he's not the unstable carnie-type like the rest of the Jane-clan."

"Alright guys, our plane leaves tonight so go ahead and pack. We want to get out there ASAP, before Rowan hides himself too well to find."

"I'm gonna go make a call."

While the rest of the team scattered to their respective homes to pack, Jane took out his cellphone and called a familiar number.

_Seattle Grace Hospital_

"Derek, you got a minute?" Derek Shepard looked up at his beautiful wife, Meredith, peering through his office door. Since he became Chief of Surgery he hasn't had a lot of time to spend on his new wife and he felt horribly guilty over it.

"Of course. How's your day?" He flashed a charming smile and pulled her over into a hug, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm really torn apart on this whole Owen-Cristina-thing! I mean… she's my person. She helped me through everything with you and Addison and everything after that. I don't think I can keep a secret this big from her."

Derek sighed when he realized it was about this again. "See, this is why I should never have told you. I should've known you were going to want to tell her. But you can't, Meredith, it will make me lose all credibility as a Chief. We're married now, and some secrets are just meant to stay between man and wife."

The pained look on her face broke him a little. He couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"Look, I'm really sorry you have to lie to your friend. I should've known better than telling you in the first place. But I've got a lot of work to do… do you mind if we talk about this later?"

She nodded, moving towards him to hug him goodbye before her surgery.

The shrill ringing of his phone interrupted their goodbye.

She stood by his desk as he talked, not wanting to leave without telling him she loves him. Ever since Jackson told her that April Kepner liked him. After all, she was walking talking proof he took a liking to young intern-types.

Her husband was smiling now, apparently pleased with whoever was talking on the phone.

"Alright… see you then, Patrick… Meredith, guess what? My cousin Patrick Jane is coming to Seattle."

"Patrick Jane?"

"Yeah, remember, my mother's sister's son. The psychic one? Well, not psychic, there's no such thing as psychics, but… you'll understand when you meet him. He's working with the CBI as a consultant?"

"Oh, the one whose wife and child..?"

"Yeah… yeah. Poor man. But he's doing well, I think. You'll like him, he can be… quite entertaining."

Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek, bid him goodbye and told him she loved him.

Then she left to do a surgery with Shadow-Shepard.

**Okay, this was a bit of an introduction… If I get enough reaction I think I'll continue. I've got a nice plotline to happen with Lisbon, so please, please, **_**please **_**review!**

**Zanny X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Rain: Chapter 2**

**Haha, I keep struggling to write this, because Shepard is "Patrick Dempsey" and Jane is "Patrick Jane", so I keep mixing up names.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mentalist, nor Grey's is mine.

* * *

**

"Patrick!"

"Derek!"

The two men shared a find handshake. The airport was bustling with activity, people streaming in from all directions.

"It's good to see you, man! How've you been holding up?"

"Fine, fine. Keeping busy. How you've been doing?"

"Great. You know, I was just promoted to Chief of Surgery."

"I heard, it's fantastic."

"Oh, this is my wife, Meredith." Derek introduced her.

"Why hello. My, I didn't expect you to be so… tiny. I hope you don't take offense with this, but you're the total opposite of Addie. And I'm really sorry about that messy childhood of yours. Couldn't have been easy."

"Wow. You weren't kidding." Meredith gaped, talking to Derek.

There were chuckles all around.

"Hello? Jane!" Lisbon yelled from behind, where the team was struggling with their luggage. Lisbon was also lugging Jane's suitcase behind her, struggling with the huge load.

"Woah…" Derek mumbled, his eyes widening at the sight of the tiny woman, earning a punch on the arm from his wife. "Is that the boss you kept talking about on the phone?"

"I do not _keep_ talking about her! Coming!" He yelled the last part to Lisbon, before running off to her side to take his bags from her.

The team approached to the couple in front of them, a dreamy raven-haired man and a small, frail woman, standing by his side, apparently his wife.

Patrick moved between the two groups of people to introduce them.

"Team, this is my cousin, Derek Shepard. He's the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. This is his charming wife, Meredith. She's a resident at the same hospital. Meredith, Derek, this is Agent Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and, our fearless leader, Teresa Lisbon."

There were charming smiles and friendly handshakes.

"Well, it was very nice to meet both of you but we really need to get to work. The guys at Seattle PD are waiting for us at the precinct. Come on guys." She ushered the team out to their cab.

"I'll catch up with you later, Derek. It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Meredith!"

Once the team was gone, Meredith and Derek made their way to the car.

"He's… interesting…" Meredith commented.

"Yeah, I know. But he means well."

"He's nice. I kinda like him. What's up with him and the boss, though… Lisbon, right?"

"Yeah. He swears high and dry that there's nothing going on, but whenever we do make contact she's practically all he talks about."

"I could see it when he introduced her."

"Huh, well, I guess it's their business. Oh damn, I'm late for a meeting! Hey, how late are you going to work tonight?"

"Not too late unless something comes up in the ER. Why?"

"I thought I'd take you out for dinner?"

She smiled up at him.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah… I know I've been scarce lately and I wanna make it up to you…"

"You're amazing…"

"I try."

* * *

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes. Agent Bryce, I presume?"

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you. This must be your team. It's a pleasure, I'm sure. I've been assigned to lead our side of the joint investigation. We were actually just about to head out. We've got a lead on Rowan's position."

"That's great, we're ready to roll."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that! Lisbon, this isn't worth it. He's not there, it'll probably just be a bunch of his druggie-buddies with guns. It'll be a waste of time. A extremely _dangerous_ waste of time."

Bryce looked at Jane weirdly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lisbon pulled him aside.

"Look, we're in a new city with new people who aren't used to you and your… ways. So please, could you just tone it down a little… or a lot."

"But this is a complete…"

"I don't _care_ if it's a complete waste of time! Just try and make a good impression, okay? Joint investigations are tricky and political, there isn't room for complications." The exasperated and slightly desperate look on her face made him give in.

"Fine. But if someone gets hurt for this, don't come crawling back to me!"

"Thank you."

They returned to the rest of the team and Agent Bryce. "All right, let's go!"

* * *

"You ready to go?" Derek walked over to where Meredith and Cristina were talking in the pit.

"Yup, it's a slow night."

"Shut it, don't say it's a slow night! You'll jinx it!" Cristina punched Meredith's arm.

"It's too late at night for a major catastrophe to happen."

"Are you kidding, late night is the best major catastrophe time!"

"Meredith, come on! I've got reservations."

"Right. Bye, Cristina."

As if on perfect cue, the telephone began to ring. Nurse Tyler answered. "Yes? Okay… yeah, we're good." He hung up. "Grey, better not be off. We've got an ambulance coming in. A police bust gone wrong. Three criminals and some agents, a few in critical condition."

Meredith winced and looked apologetically at Derek. "Sorry, I'm on call."

"Don't worry about it. I'll cancel the reservations. I've got some paperwork to do anyway."

The ambulance arrived with a noisy siren and paramedics came rushing in with gurneys. With one of them, Patrick Jane.

"Oh crap! Patrick, what's going on?" Derek moved to Jane, who was currently being screamed at by the paramedic to go away, the doctors needed to get to the patient! Derek pulled him away so that the doctors, including his wife, could move the patient to the ER and start working on the patient.

"There… there was a shoot-out… she got hurt…"

"Who?"

"T-Teresa… She got shot."

"Calm down, stay here in the waiting area. I'll go in and check for you, okay?"

Derek settled Jane into the waiting area and jogged off to the ER. "How's it going in here?"

"Not great. She's losing a lot of blood and we can't find the bullet wound."

"Crap. I gotta go tell him."

"Don't upset him yet. Suction!"

Patrick Jane was pacing in the ER waiting room. In the meantime Cho and Van Pelt have joined him there. Rigsby was in the free clinic, a shallow graze in his arm being disinfected and treated.

"Jane, could you stop pacing please? You're making me nervous." Van Pelt asked.

"You're not nervous because I'm pacing. You're nervous because your ex-boyfriend almost got shot and your boss might die. We're all nervous, Van Pelt!" Jane's voice was strained, nervous and broken.

"Sit down. Pacing around isn't going to help!"

Jane plopped down on the chair, his head falling in his hands.

He felt tears threatening to fall and his throat becoming tight.

Only one thought crossed his mind: _I can't lose her…

* * *

_

**Okay, there's probably more Jisbon romance in this story than anything else, but that's my favourite pairing. Things are going to get interesting soon, so please review – they make me update faster.**

**All my love**

**Zanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Rain: Chapter 3**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I really have no valid excuse.**

**Disclaimer: Mine… NAWT.

* * *

**

"She's alright." Lexi Grey came to update the waiting room filled with agents. She and her kind-of boyfriend Alex had just met each other at the usual on call-room, when she was rudely paged to the ER. She didn't even get to do much, the attendings were buzzing around the pretty agent's unconscious form doing everything themselves. The most she did was scrub in and was then selected to update the room of large agents that their boss was okay.

There were mutual sags of relief in the shoulders of all of them. It made her feel a little better. Even if she didn't get to do any surgery, at least she got relieve the poor agents of their worry.

"Now, she's been through a very complicated and intense surgery. It might take her a while to fully recover."

"Lisbon's tough. She won't let it get her down…" It came from a handsome blonde man who sat on chair, his elbows still leaning on his knees and his face still grim.

"Sir, are you all right? She's going to be okay. You don't need to worry anymore."

The man seemed to chuckle at her naivety. "This was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Jane. She went in there on her own. You couldn't have stopped her if you tried." A pretty, young redhead sympathized with him. There were nods from the two men sitting beside her, a tall man with a goofy-looking demeanor and a muscular Asian-American.

Feeling awkward, Lexi excused herself.

On her way out she added, "She'll be out of surgery soon. I'll have a nurse let you know when you can come and see her."

The two men and the redheaded woman nodded and muttered appreciatively. The blonde man didn't seem to hear her.

* * *

"Patrick, you have to stop beating yourself up about it."

"What?" Jane snapped out of his daze, back to reality. He was alone in the waiting room, his cousin Derek sitting beside him with a concerned look on his face.

"Where's the team?"

"They left hours ago. They told you but you didn't notice. Patrick, I'm going to ask again: Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really. It's Lisbon who isn't fine."

"I beg to differ. She's tough, that tiny woman. Her vitals look good under the circumstances, she's recovering at lightening speed."

"Is she awake yet?"

"Patrick, the anathesia hasn't even worn off yet. She'll wake up sometime tomorrow. Right now I need you to go to the hotel, shower, eat and sleep. She'll be here in the morning."

"You don't know that. Nobody knows that. And I'm not making the mistake of accepting it so ever again."

He gave Derek a meaningful look and it suddenly dawned on him. "You love her?"

Jane seemed strangely shocked at this. "I don't… I care for her, deeply. But I can't… There's no way I can…" He seemed disorientated. Derek understood.

"Fine, if you want to stay here with her you're more than welcome. Want me to take you to her room?"

"Thanks, Derek."

They walked off in the direction of her room and Jane wondered about the revelation he just made without noticing. Did he love her? He sure as hell cared for her. More than he's cared for anyone else in a long, long time. When he thought he was going to lose her the entire world felt as if it was dissolving away.

Could it be true?

Could Patrick Jane have learned to love again? Without even noticing?

* * *

**I know it's horribly short, but at least I updated. This isn't really moving as fast as I'd like, but it'd get there. There's a whole plot-behind-the-plot-behind-the-plot thing going on behind the scenes. It's coming, keep reading.**

**Please review. Simon (my writing mojo, named after Baker) would be so grateful.**

**Zanny x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Rain: Chapter 4**

**So sorry for taking long to review. Here's my stupid story that's my excuse this time: So I was closing my laptop to go jump on the trampoline (My addiction... It gets the juices flowing, okay!) and I accidentally flipped a button on the side of my laptop. Unperceptive me, ignores it. Turns out it was my wireless switch. So my wireless won't work for two days straight! AND ITS FRUSTRATING! Then my dad came back from his golf trip and helped me figure out just how huge an idiot I actually am. I flipped a button! How do I not notice that? :)**

**Disclaimer: Neither of the shows is mine. None of the characters are mine. I own nothing. It's sad, really.**

When Teresa Lisbon became, she immediately knew where she was.

She didn't know how she ended up there. She didn't know what was wrong or why she was there in the first place.

But she knew, for sure, she was in a hospital.

The first thing that hit her was the smell.

Yes, there was no mistaking the unnaturally sterile-smelling air. After a childhood that left her often visiting the local hospital for wounds received taking beatings for her brothers, so often that she knew most of the staff by name, she knew the smell all too well.

The next thing that hit her was the pain.

She's been under anesthesia after an operation before and there was no mistaking. Not fun. _Okay, so I must've gotten an operation… Damn, it hurts!_

She must've grimaced because then she heard someone speak to her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

It was Jane.

She opened her eyes, finally. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lighting, but once it did she was proved right.

She was in a hospital bed, and he was sitting by her bedside.

She's never seen him looking so old, so worn. His face was pale and tired and dark bags were under his eyes.

"Jane…" Her voice croaked as she spoke, dry.

He immediately handed her a glass of water that sat on her bedside table and handed it to her. He waited patiently for her to drink.

Only after she put the glass down, did he ask, "Yes?"

"You look like crap."

His usual charming smile lit up his face, and Lisbon saw a twinge of relief in his eyes.

"Well, you've looked better yourself."

"What happened?"

"You were shot. On that lead? The one I specifically _told_ you would be an unnecessarily dangerous waste of time?"

"No need to be smug."

"I almost lost you…" There was something different in his eye, something else than the usual mirth and teasing that glinted when they bantered like this. It was like fear… fear for losing her. Only deeper. Like a need to have her with him… There's a word for that… _Love._

Lisbon was deeply confused.

"Jane…"

They were interrupted when a young doctor, his eyes on the chart walked in.

"Well, let's take a look at those vitals, Miss…" He lifted the chart, frowning as he checked her name.

While this was all happening, Jane began to, involuntarily, analyze him.

_Difficult childhood, plain as day. Hides behind an arrogant mask to keep from hurting… Recently underwent heartbreak, a girlfriend, maybe wife, left him…_

"Lisbon?" The doctor's voice was shocked, surprised.

This, in turn, shocked and surprised Jane, as he was analyzing him. The doctor's eyes shot up at Teresa.

"Tess?"

"Alex?" She recognized him as well.

Jane's eyes shot between the two, reading the signals they were sending.

_This is not good.

* * *

_

"So you did it, you actually went and became a doctor?" They were chatting, (_Chatting! His Teresa doesn't chat! Why is she chatting with this loser?), _while the doctor (_Alex… what a stupid name…)_ was checking her heartbeat, blood levels and normal vital routines.

"Surgeon, please." He said, jokingly. "And look at you! Running your own team and getting shot in Seattle. My, my, Tessie grew up."

"Shut up!"

"How are your boys?"

"Bickering like little girls. How are Aaron and Amber?"

"Aaron's making trouble. He was just here a few weeks ago. I haven't seen Amber since I left…"

"Aaron was here? As in _here,_ here? Of course, you two see each other after six years…"

"Seven."

"…Seven years, and I'm a few weeks too late to see it. Of course."

"Don't beat yourself up, Tess; you've always had crappy timing. Anyway, you're vitals look good. How's the pain?"

"Terrible, but I'll live."

"I'll have a nurse bring you some painkillers. Just because you think you can live with a little pain and discomfort doesn't mean you have to. And before you argue with me, you stubborn girl, I'm your doctor now, you have to listen to me!" He winks and they laugh as he leaves.

She's left smiling. _Smiling!_ This is unacceptable.

"So you know you're doctor?" Jane finally pipes in.

"Oh my goodness, Jane! I forgot you were here!"

"I was tempted to create chaos and chip in, but I decided since you're sickly I'll give you a day off. Now tell me, how to you know Doctor Alex Karev?" His voice trailed off and went high, as if he was acting coyly. He mentally berated himself. _Wow… subtle. _

"How did you..?"

"You called him Alex and his white coat has 'Dr. Karev' on it."

"Oh… Alex and I go way back. We're old friends."

"That tells me nothing…" His voice was now grumpy and mumbling. Once again, he internally scolded himself for suddenly losing all control of his voice box. He's never had a problem with controlling his emotions and how he displays them! In fact, that's pretty much his specialty. Since childhood, he lived on masks and facades. And suddenly a woman, who he maybe, possible, probably is in love with, meets an old friend and he gets so jealous he loses all control.

He knew from encounters earlier in his life with his wife, and even with girlfriend before her, that he gets jealous easy. If he was being honest with himself, he could see it was related to his upbringing as an entertainer – he wanted, _needed_, constant attention and the limelight, and didn't like someone else stealing his thunder. But he learnt to deal with it by acting overly charming and amazing, stealing the thunder right back and adding an extra boom for effect.

He's never ever lost his persona like this…

"Jane, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"…I don't know… You seem distracted and… weird."

"Teresa, it's probably just the last bit of anesthesia making you imagine things. Go back to sleep, you've had a rough night. Surgery is tiring."

"You should go back to the hotel."

"I'm good right here."

She would've argued, but she _was_ tired. The nurse came in with her pain medication and it did the final trick, knocking her off to dream land.

Jane didn't move from his spot.

* * *

**Okay, so once again, I'm very obviously all for Jisbon! And… TWIST! Lisbon and Alex know each other! (That's one of my plots within the plot! Wait for more, it gets even plottier. But, no one else knows anyone from before, just those two.) The Alex/Lisbon thing is basically my crossover crossing over. There's a whole story which will come later.**

**REVIEW. IT MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Rain: Chapter 5**

**Sorry for taking forever and a bit to update. Things are hectic this side of the computer screen**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Mentalist nor Grey's

* * *

**

"The blonde guy stayed the whole night with her." Cristina said as she plopped down at the lunch table.

"His name is Patrick. He's Derek's cousin." Meredith informs her, her mouth full of apple.

"He's McDreamy's cousin? Well, I guess I should've known. The gorgeous hair… Well, if he's McDreamy's cousin then he desperately needs a McName!"

"What are we talking about?" Lexi asks, placing her tray on the table and sitting down.

"A McName for McDreamy's McCousin. The blonde one."

"Oh, you mean that guy that stayed with Agent Lisbon all night?"

"Yeah, him. How do you know her name?"

"Alex knows her."

Cristina's eyes practically popped out of her head, causing Meredith to choke on her apple in laughter.

"Karev _knows_ the scary agent-chick? From where?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Wouldn't tell you what?" Alex appears as well, throwing his tray on the table and twirling the chair around so he can sit on it backwards.

"Nothing." Lexi flushes bright red in being caught out.

"Where do you know the scary agent-chick from?"

"You mean Tess? She's an old friend." He says, piling food into his mouth, signaling the end of the conversation on his end. But Cristina wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Like an old friend-friend or an old _friend_-friend?" She raises her eyebrows teasingly as she emphasizes her words.

"Why do you care, Yang?"

"Oh, I don't. But your poor little intern girlfriend is sad and jealous and is too shy to ask you for herself. Look at her, she's practically choking up." Cristina points at Lexi, who nearly falls off her chair in surprise that she's back in the conversation.

"What, no!"

"Okay, okay, guys, settle down." Meredith holds out her arms to calm the table, laughing at the group's childish demeanor. At her words, Cristina rolls her eyes and Alex pulls a face. Meredith effectively ignores them.

"Where Alex met Agent Lisbon is none of your concern, Cristina. So sit and eat your sandwich and think of a McName of Patrick."

"I like McCousin." Lexi remarks.

"Ew, no, that's too… lame. Mc…Adonis." Laughs from around the table. "What?" Cristina raises her hands. "With the blonde hair he looks like a Greek god or something!" Alex pulls another face and picks up his tray.

"Okay, chick talk. That's my cue to leave. I'll page you later." He directs at Lexi.

"Where are you going?" Lexi calls back.

"To see his old _friend_…" Cristina yells back at him, teasingly, and tucks as Alex's apple comes flying at her.

* * *

"Hey stranger." Her voice was raspy.

He smiled. "Hey. Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"I brought you lunch." He threw her a packet, which landed on her stomach.

She smiled when she saw what it was.

"Cheese curls! You brought me cheese curls!"

"You can't be in the hospital without cheese curls… It's just unnatural."

"Oh, I totally agree."

"What are we agreeing on?" Jane walks into her room, a Styrofoam cup of tea in his hands.

"Nothing, Jane. Did you bring my coffee?"

"I told you you're not allowed coffee. So no."

"Shepard said no caffeine? Poor you…" Alex comments, and then lowers his eyes to her chart.

Jane eyes the cheese curls that Lisbon opened and is now popping into her mouth.

"Anyway, I can't stay long. I'm on lunch now but after I gotta check on some of my other patients."

"You're spending your lunch with me? Aw, is Alex Karev going soft?" She teases. This makes Jane raise his eyebrows. This is _his_ Lisbon? _Teasing?_ Weird…

They seemed to have forgotten he was in the room again.

Alex laughs sarcastically and smacks her arm playfully. "You're a riot, you know that? My friends were having a chick-talk so I bailed."

"Yeah, I noticed you were the minority. And here was me thinking women were still fighting to make their mark in the workplace. Way to go female doctors!"

He nodded simply, checking her heart rate and filling it into a space on the chart.

"So… tell me about the girlfriend…" Lisbon teases.

_Okay, she's definitely forgotten I was here…_ Jane thinks. _I should remedy that._

"Oh yes please, Doctor Karev. From what I deduce this hospital is anyway more of dating service than a place of health cares." The comment came out snappier than originally intended.

Alex simply raised an eyebrow and ignored him. "I have to go now, Tess. We'll talk later." He winks as he leaves and Jane and Lisbon are left alone in the room.

"Jane? What was that about? You're practically insulting the poor guy!"

"Well excuse me if I get bored of watching the two of you fall all over each other! If you wanted me to leave you alone, you could've just asked!"

Lisbon scowls and her eyes widen in shock. "Are you serious? Alex is an old friend! We haven't seen each other in _years_, we're catching up! What's up with you, Jane?"

He sighs deeply. "Sorry…. Sorry, Lisbon, I guess this whole new city, shootout, you being injured drama got me down."

She nods understandingly. "You should go to the hotel, get some sleep. You've been up with me all night. I told you you didn't have to stay with me, I'm totally fine on my own."

He shakes his head. "It's not fun being in a hospital alone. I know."

She wants to ask him how he knows, but the impatient Asian doctor that's treating her enters the room, interns in tow. She barks quick questions at them about her conditions and calmly insults them when they get it wrong. When she's done undermining the poor, scared souls, she turns to Lisbon with an obviously painfully fake smile and asks how she's feeling.

"Better…" She answers. Dr Yang's eyes dart to Jane who sits in the chair at her bedside, smiling charmingly at the interns.

"You know, Dr Yang, you should really relax more." He remarks, as she flips through Lisbon's chart, checking if everything is as it should be.

"Yes. You can't expect all your interns to be as painfully dedicated and correct as you. None of them had as frustrating a childhood."

Cristina swears under her breath, and Jane smiles brightly, thinking he has finally gotten to her. After their first meeting after Lisbon woke up the first time, she took on to completely ignore anything he says in an effort not to get annoyed and lose composure (she's surely on thin ice already for her lack of bedside manner).

He's disappointed by the question she directs at Lisbon. "Did Dr Karev take your vitals?"

"Yes, he was just here. He came to see me for a bit."

"Damn it, Karev's stealing patients again!" She mutters to herself under her breath, but Jane and Lisbon can hear her.

"Is it a problem?" Lisbon asks. She wouldn't want her friend to be in trouble.

"No, no, no problem. You should relax and recover, Agent Lisbon. You've been through a lot." She gives a final smile, which disappears as she gestures the interns out.

As she leaves, Jane shouts back at her, "By the way, I am extremely flattered by my new nickname, Dr Yang. But even I have to say I think McAdonis might be taking it a bit far…"

Dr Yang practically runs out the room, her cheeks flushed bright red and her expression incredulous.

* * *

**Okay, so I did my best. Sorry for taking so long to update, it's been crazy, as I've said. But I went home early from school today cause I didn't feel well and now I've got time to burn.**

**Zanny (3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Rain: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"You asshole!"

"What?" Alex looks up from his chart, confused. Not that being insulted was anything new, his friends didn't exactly have a coddling nature about them, but this was a bit forward even for Cristina Yang.

"Not only do you try to steal my patient, you go ahead and tell the cousin about his McName!"

"What? I didn't tell anybody anything!"

"Yeah right! You just left the table where we called him McAdonis and not even half an hour later he repeats it to me. What the hell, Karev?"

"I didn't tell him! Seriously, I didn't!"

"He didn't tell him, Cristina." Meredith walks over to where they're fighting by the nurse's station. "Patrick is… different. He used to pose as a psychic."

"Okay, firstly Mer, what's up with you choosing his side all the time these days? And secondly, there is no such thing as psychics."

"I know. So does he. He admits he was faking. But he's got… a gift. He just knows things. It's really weird."

"See? I told you I didn't tell!"

Cristina crossed her arms. "Are you serious, Mer?"

"Yeah."

"Woah… that kinda explains a lot."

Alex rolls his eyes and walks off.

"Hey, hey, Karev, don't walk off!" Cristina yells behind him. "I still need you to stop stealing my patient!"

"I filled in her vitals on her chart _once_. Get over it."

"Whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it."

* * *

"Jane." Cho stood in the doorway, whispering to Jane, whose head was rested on his arms on Lisbon's bed.

Jane looked up and slowly left her bedside, carefully making sure he doesn't wake her. She just fell asleep, after the nurse slipped her some more pain medication.

"Hey Cho. How's the case going."

"It'd go faster if you'd just help us and come out of this room."

"I _am_ helping you."

"But you won't leave Boss' bedside. Which we kind of saw coming, by the way, but still, this is a pretty inconvenient time to realize that…"

"What? To realize what?"

Cho didn't react but somehow his stoic expression spoke volumes.

"I do _not_ love Lisbon!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm serious! I feel responsible for her getting hurt and I'm making sure she's okay."

"Sure, whatever. We followed some leads and found where he lived. He crashed at a buddy's place. They were gone when we got there, but the place was trashed. We suspect there might be someone else who's looking for him. Loan sharks… Maybe he even pissed off some bighead and got himself in trouble. What do you think?" Cho handed him the case photos.

Jane paged through the photographs, analyzing the scene. "Hmm… Did forensics come back?"

"Just Rowan and half a dozen other dirtbags. AFIS got hits on some of them, mostly possession and DYI's. We're working on tracking them down now, thinking they may lead us to Rowan."

"It's a waste of time. Rowan's in deep with this guy, the one whose apartment this is. They won't bother going to any more contacts. The guy he ran to is connected. Drugs…" He pointed at needles on the coffee table. "Grand theft…" He pointed to the television set, among other things. "They'll be going on the run. And I mean out of Seattle. Possibly even out of the country, if they can scrape the money together. I'd keep an eye on train stations, airports and the ferries. But they won't move until they got the money. They won't show face much, they know we're looking for them. So I'll start looking through local thugs that look good for getting money from druggies with debt."

"Right." Cho nodded. "Do you know when Boss will be back?"

A fond smile adorned Jane's face. "She swears high and dry she's fine. If it were up to her she'd be back already. But the doctors insist her to stay until she's completely better." His smile falls when he sees Cho's raised eyebrows. "Stop that!"

Cristina walks past them and Jane calls behind her. "Doctor Yang, excuse me. I'm terribly sorry to bother but my associate would like to know when Agent Lisbon would be able to go back to work."

"Of course."

Cho stretched his hand to shake hers in a greeting which she awkwardly returned. "Agent Kimball Cho." He introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm doctor Yang. Agent Lisbon has been doing very well but we'd like to keep her overnight for observasion. If she keeps healing at this pace, we'll let her go by tomorrow."

"So tomorrow?"

"If she keeps it up."

"She will."

"Then tomorrow." She smiled. Jane smiled amusedly. In the while since he;s met Cristina Yang he's observed that she was an extremely goal-oriented person. Who didn't just smile at strangers.

Cho and Cristina's bantering reminded him much of his and Lisbon's. Only more stoic and sarcastic.

"Please excuse me." Cristina excused herself. As she walked down the hall, Cho's eyes followed her.

When he looked back at Jane, his eyebrows were raised.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jane raised his hands defensively. "You and Doctor Yang seem to enjoy each other."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…"

Cho gives Jane an intimidating stare. "Call me when she wakes up. The team wants to come and say hi."

"All right then."

As Cho walked off, Jane shouted back. "Good luck with the case!"

* * *

**So I added some Cho/Cristina tease there! It was a spur of the moment thing. Anyhoo, reviews are appreciated, for they are air. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Rain: Chapter 7**

**Thank you reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

"Grey." Cristina curtly addressed Lexi in passing. Instinctively, Lexi followed her resident, trying to keep up with her pace.

"I'm scrubbing in on a surgery with Teddie. I'm going to need you to check Agent Lisbon's vitals. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, sure. But, after I'm done, can I-"

Cristina was gone before she could finish her sentence. With an exasperated sigh, she stopped in her tracks and turned around, walking to Lisbon's room. As she walked, Cristina's words from the previous day kept repeating in her mind. 'Old _friend_-friend…' echoed in her head, the suggestive emphasis taunting her.

She almost scolded herself out loud. She wasn't even sure what she and Alex _was_ at this stage. She was fresh out of a relationship with Mark, which didn't exactly end smoothly. And Alex doesn't like to talk about relationship-issues and she doesn't want to bring it up. It was _her_, after all, that insisted to Meredith and anyone else who'd listen that her and Alex's relationship was simply physical. And here she was – jealous.

Why should she be jealous? It wasn't like Alex and Agent Lisbon had a relationship? Alex said so himself, and if nothing else, Alex Karev was brutally honest.

Besides, even if the two of them _did_ have a relationship, why should she care?

It was a long time ago. She's with Alex now (sort of…) and in their current situation, she didn't even have the right to care. And Lisbon's got McDreamy's blonde cousin hanging by her bedside like a lost puppy. There _has_ to be something going on there…

Still, the way they looked at each other, the way Lisbon (who is apparently usually extremely professional and serious person) becomes casual and comfortable when they talk… The way they have these little inside jokes and conversation topics…

She reaches the door and takes a deep breath, bracing herself…

"Hi there."

She yelps in surprise at the voice. She turns her head and sees the blonde cousin (Patrick Jane, cousin of McDreamy, fake-psychic, on Lisbon's team her photographic memory reminds her) standing by the door.

He has a cup of tea in his hands (she wonders for a moment where he found the cup) and is smiling charmingly.

"Hi…" She almost whispers, regaining her breath and composure. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You're Doctor Karev's girlfriend, right?"

"Not girlfriend… it's complicated." She looks down, not really wanting to discuss her personal life with him.

"I figured. He's a complicated guy, isn't he?" He didn't give her time to answer. "You seem like a really nice girl. Sweet… smart… If you don't mind me asking, what on earth are you doing with an asshole like Karev?"

She's instantly overwhelmed by this guy. Cristina and Meredith weren't kidding about him at the lunch table…

"Alex is… he's not that bad, really. He's really sweet once you get to know him…"

"Hmm… I'm sure he is. That's what Lisbon says as well. But, personally, I'm going to go with you just came out of a failed relationship and you're using him as a rebound for a good lay…"

She looks down.

"Oh…" His eyebrows rise as she looks down. "Am I not correct?"

"You…"

"You _did_ use him like that… but _now_, I suspect, you're starting to develop feelings for him…"

He seemed to revel in her shocked and embarrassed expression.

"This hospital is just so messy and dramatic! It's so much fun! Now why don't you go in there and take Lisbon's vitals and make sure she's alright. The poor woman's dying to get out there."

She just nodded silently and walked inside.

Teresa Lisbon sat up in her hospital bed, reading a magazine she was obviously not interested in.

"Hello Agent Lisbon. I'm just gonna take your vitals, make sure everything's still good." She said softly, smiling politely as she did.

Lisbon nodded and put the magazine down.

"You're Grey?"

Lexi's head snapped up at Lisbon's words. "You can do that too? I mean… like Mister Jane?" She whispered the words in shock.

Lisbon's eyebrow rose and she smiled amusedly. "No. It's stitched on your coat." She pointed at the blue cursive script on her white coat that said 'Dr. L Grey; Seattle Grace Hospital'.

"Oh." She looked down embaressedly and started checking her heartbeat and blood pressure.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Lisbon asked.

"No, not at all. Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little… I don't know, uncomfortable?"

"It's nothing at all, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just… Never mind."

"No, please, say it." Lisbon stopped Lexi with what she was doing to look her in the eyes. The older woman's intense green gaze intimidated Lexi, but somehow made her want to confide in her at the same time. _Probably why she's so good in her job…_ briefly crossed her mind.

"I… Can I ask you a personal question?"

A flash of surprise, or maybe reluctance, flashed in the Agent's green eyes, but it quickly softened.

"Of course."

"Did anything ever happen between you and Alex Karev? And I'm really sorry because this is inappropriate and none of my business… but Alex and I… it's complicated and… he keeps saying 'old friends' and that just tells me nothing at all, and maybe I just want to know a little bit more about him." She huffed exasperated. "That's normal, right? Wanting to know more about the person you're involved with? Sort of…" She was really confused and by the look Lisbon gave her, so was she.

She internally berated herself for even speaking. She expected Lisbon to kick her out, call her superiors and have her kicked out of the program.

But instead, she looked up at her and smiled gently.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. Me and Alex come a long way. There's been… drama… along the way. Which, if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss. But I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

Lexi chuckled embarrassedly. "I'm really sorry. I'm just… Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, am I good to go? I'm kind of eager to get back to work."

"Oh right. I'm really sorry, Agent Lisbon, but your immune system has dropped. Probably just a minor infection you picked up. But I'd recommend you stay in the hospital for another night, just to make sure everything's alright. In your current state things can get bad very quickly if it isn't managed correctly."

An unladylike groan and her head fell into her hands, followed by a series of swears under her breath.

Lexi almost chuckled as she exits.

"Aw, you like her." Jane was still sitting outside the room with the mysterious teacup in his hand. He seemed almost disappointed.

"You're disappointed?"

"Well, although I must agree that our dear Teresa is a very sweet, likeable soul on a good day, it would've been much more entertaining if there was a head-butting…"

"Head-butting?" She raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Yes. A head-butting. As in a dramatic disagreement."

"I know what you mean, Mister Jane."

"So when can I tell the team Lisbon'll be back?"

"I'm going to suggest to Dr. Yang that we keep her overnight."

"What? You already kept her overnight!"

"Her immune system is very low. I suspect she picked up an infection along the way. I think that another night for observation is the safest way to go."

"Oh well, do what you must I suppose…" He slowly sat up.

As Lexi walked off, he walked with her.

"Uh, Mister Jane, can I help you with something?"

"No, nothing… I just think that poor Teresa is growing exceedingly annoyed with me hanging around her all the time. So I think I'm going to hang out with you bunch of rambunctious young doctors instead. Annoy you all for a bit. Maybe embarrass doctor Yang. She deserves it, don't you think?" he flashed another bright smile.

Lexi just smiled and didn't reply.

* * *

**Alright, what started as a small scene in a chapter, turned into the whole chapter. But there you go, that's the muse for ya! Please review.**

**Love and peace, Zanny X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Rain: Chapter 8**

**Thanks reviewers!**

**Lisbon has a flashback here to the drama. Sorry if the drama ain't all that dramatic as I made it out to be.**

**_For Jisbonrule for updating Crimson Calirfornia and being a TOTALLY AWESOME PERSON! You rule. Seriously. Seriously._**

***insert witty disclaimer here*

* * *

**

"Van Pelt!" Cho walked into the Seattle PD precinct where the team was working, hanging up his phone as he walks.

"Hey Cho. Was that Jane?" Van Pelt doesn't look up from her computer screen.

"Yeah, he says they're gonna keep Lisbon one more night for safety."

"Poor Boss. She's dying lying down there while we're working on the case."

"Did any of the probable thugs you interviewed come to anything?"

Van Pelt shook her head. "Nothing so far. Rigsby's in the interrogation room with Agent Bryce with the last one." She sighs deeply. "When's Jane coming back? None of them are budging. We need him for stuff like this, he's our secret weapon!"

Cho shrugs. "He'll be back as soon as Boss is back. He's been hanging around her bedside like a lost puppy."

Rigsby came from the interrogation room, Agent Bryce following not far behind.

"No luck." He grunted as he fell into his chair. "Never seen Rowan, never heard of him, nothing, nothing and once again nothing."

"So all we can do is wait," Van Pelt sighed. "And hope they slip up."

"Rowan escaped from the California once, he could very easily slip out of Seattle."

"Hey, I never asked you yesterday, how's Boss looking?" Rigsby asked Cho.

"She was out cold when I got there. Dr. Yang said she's doing very well."

"Doctor Yang?" Rigsby's eyebrows lifted. "Who's 'Doctor Yang'?"

"The resident working on Boss."

"Ooh, am I sensing sparks?" Rigsby teases.

"Shut up, Rigsby." Cho's expression doesn't change, but his tone becomes tougher, discouraging Rigsby.

"Alright, just saying…" He smiles teasingly as Cho walks off to Agent Bryce's team, presumably to discuss something.

Van Pelt glares at him. "You shouldn't tease him like that!"

"What?"

* * *

"Hey stranger. Feeling better yet?" Alex walked into Lisbon's room, carrying the regular pack of cheese curls and styrofoam Starbucks cup.

"I feel absolutely fine. I have no idea why I had to stay another night! I could've been working the case." Lisbon tears open the pack he tosses to her and pops the snacks in her mouth, leaving her fingers covered in orange cheese curl dust.

"Didn't Yang explain to you your immune system hit a low? You know, it's probably like that because you work so hard."

"Your girlfriend explained it to me very well, thank you."

"My girlfriend? Please don't mean Yang…"

"No, that intern girl. Leslie? The other Grey."

"Oh, Lexi. She's not my girlfriend."

"She explained the situation. And as far as your relationships go, she's your girlfriend. In fact, if a girl lasts more than two months with you, it could be considered marriage." She teases.

"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny. Look who's the regular comedian."

She chuckles good-naturedly. "Ah, you know what I mean. This is what we do… Anyway, are you here to discharge me?"

"Not quite yet. Yang has to come and give you the go-ahead. And before you even ask, I'm not doing it! I've gotten enough crap from her from checking your vitals that once. She's convinced I'm trying to steal her patients."

"It's pretty tough out here, huh?"

"Yeah, well it ain't Iowa, that's for sure." He steals some cheese curls from her and lies back in the chair next to her bed. "Where's Blondie?"

"I threw him out to go take a shower at the hotel. He's been here the entire time. And since you brought up Iowa…" She starts to fiddle with the plastic cap on her coffee. "Do you ever… you know? Miss home?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You know, you are probably the last person on earth I ever thought would say those words."

"I know, I know…"

"Why, do _you_ miss home?"

"Well, I don't miss everything that happened at home, that's for sure. I mean… I guess I miss home before the connotation became negative. Do you get it?"

He smiles. "Yeah, I get it. Or I imagine. My connotation has always been negative, I guess."

"Yeah, but you're situation was a lot different than mine."

His pager interrupts their conversation. "Ugh, I gotta go. It's the ER. If I see Yang I'll tell her to hurry up, 'kay? We'll talk again soon?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She smiles and watches him go. Sighing, she falls back onto her pillows, bringing another handful of the cheesy snacks to her mouth.

She was very grateful she found Alex again. She was, really. He was one of the closets friends she ever had and she's missed him so much in the past few years. Talking to him again, sharing their old habits was fun. But it also brought back some painful memories; memories that she'd tried very hard to forget.

_Flashback:_

_She was sitting in the passenger seat of a car, a mousey-haired, plump woman in a badly-fitting suit driving. In the backseat, her three younger brothers were sitting. Their eyes were red and puffy._

_The car stopped in front of a large house with whitewashed walls and weeds in the garden. Children's laughter, screaming and voices filled the air._

_There was a heavy, numb weight in her stomach._

"_Alright, honey. Here we are." The mousey-haired woman declared her voice sugary-sweet and filled with badly-concealed pity._

_She opened the car door and proceeded to help her younger brothers out as well. She lugged their luggage behind her, up the steps, to the front door._

_After three knocks, the door was opened by a frizzy haired woman with tired eyes and the smell of cigarette smoke on her clothes._

"_Oh hi! You must be Mrs. Steward. I'm Janice, the foster mother." Janice the foster mother bent down to her level (much lower, thanks to her petite stature) and addressed her. "You must be Teresa. It's nice to meet you. And these must be your brothers!"_

_She just nodded._

_Janice the foster mother's face fell from nice to pure pity. At that moment, whatever doubt young Teresa Lisbon ever had that she might not hate pity with every fiber of her being, disappeared._

_She could almost see Janice the foster mother's thoughts on her face: Oh no, another depressed teen._

_Janice and Mrs. Steward kept discussing them for a few minutes. They were shoed away so that the grown-ups can talk. _

_The boys immediately made friend with a crowd of boys about their age, playing ball in the backyard. _

_She wasn't so lucky. She walked around the house, looking around. She hated this – being taking into the foster system. Why did her Dad have to be so stupid? Why did he have to go and shoot himself in the head? He was doing a bang-up job drinking himself do death, slowly but surely. Couldn't he keep doing it just until she was eighteen and could legally take care of the boys herself? She was used to taking care of them. It's a wonder she could arrange them all being sent to the same foster home. Imagine what could happen to them if they got separated? If they were alone in such a flawed system?_

"_Aaron, put that down." _

_Looking up towards the sound of the voice, she sees a boy, a few years younger than her. He's talking to an even younger boy, about Tommy's age, who has the same nose as him. On his hip there is a toddler-aged little girl with curly blonde hair and a juice box in her hand. She recognizes something in his expression, something in the way he carefully tries to take the broken toy out of the little boy's hand and juggles the youngest child on his hip. _

_He's the eldest, taking care of his siblings._

_Like her._

_She walks up to him._

"_Hi. Need some help?"_

_He looks up at her and she almost takes a step back under his violent gaze. _

"_What do you care?"_

_She ignores his tone (knowing how many times she's used that tone herself) and picks the boy up and places him on her lap._

"_Hi, Aaron. I'm Teresa. You can call me Tess if you want. Why don't you give me that? You could get hurt…" She gently extracts the toy from the little boy's grasp._

_The obnoxious boy she relates to looks up at her in confusion, but says nothing._

"_My name is Teresa Lisbon. My mom was killed by a drunk driver and my dad just killed himself yesterday. I take care of my three little brothers, Nick, Tommy and Justin, and really, really don't want to be in this foster home. Who are you?"_

_For a moment he looks taken aback a bit, but quickly recovers._

"_I'm Alex Karev. My dad is a drunken asshole with a bad attitude and my mother's a nut. They put me, my little brother Aaron and my baby sister Amber in here for our own good. I don't want to be here either."_

_They sat there in silence for a bit, idly busying themselves with Alex's siblings._

"_Sorry about your dad." He's the first to speak again._

"_That's okay. Sorry about… well, yeah."_

"_Yeah."_

_Before long they became best friends. Unfortunately, they both had quite fiery tempers and trouble was never far. They weren't exactly a big hit among the other kids, who liked to pick fights with them._

_There were many close calls where Alex was almost kicked out of the home. Teresa had to beg and cry and please explain time after time to save his sorry butt. But it was worth it to have a good friend in the often hostile environment of the over-crowded foster home where everyone was for himself. _

_Being a frailly-built little girl (much to her own resentment) she often got hurt, broke bones and got cuts and bruises. Every time she ended up in the hospital with a broken leg or arm, Alex would take the bus and bring her brother's to her hospital bed and buy her a pack of cheese curls from the vending machine._

_Unfortunately, after a few months, Alex's trouble-making and bad attitude towards most people (other than his siblings and Teresa) got a little too much for Janice the foster mother, and no amount of begging could change her mind._

_He was transferred to another foster home._

_Three weeks later, an older child shoved her off the porch and she broke her arm. _

_When she woke up there was a pack of cheese curls on her bedside table._

"Lisbon?" It was Jane.

She sat up, startled. "Oh, hey Jane. I thought I told you to go and take a shower?"

He frowned. "I did. I'm back. Teresa, why are you crying?"

"What?" Her hands go to her face and for the first time she notices the teardrops that stained her cheeks. "Oh… well, I was just… thinking back. It's no big deal. It's probably just some high estrogen-levels. No worries." She smiles, trying to set him at rest.

It doesn't work. He's about to argue, but she stops him before he can even say anything. "Please just leave it."

He swallows whatever he wanted to say and simply nods.

"So, I just saw Dr. Yang on my way here. There was a car pile-up so she's kind of busy in the ER. One of the nurses is going to come and give you a look and then discharge you."

"Great, that's great."

She gathers herself and sits up straight on her bed. "I can't wait to get back to work."

"You know you're going to have to take it easy for a bit, right? You're not going directly into the field. Desk duty, until I can poke your bullet wound without you wincing."

"Oh right, because the perps are gonna poke me in the stomach. Who's gonna stop me from going in the field, you?" She smiles teasingly, but Jane can't let himself enjoy the banter on account of her puffy, red eyes and the salt trails on her cheeks.

He hated that she was crying. He hated that thinking back had made her cry.

She didn't deserve to have a past that could make her cry if she thought about it. She didn't deserve anything that happened to her.

Suddenly, Patrick Jane felt the most overwhelming feeling to make sure that nothing ever makes her cry again.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? This was a nice long one! Please review…**

**ZZZZZZZZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Rain: Chapter 9**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've decided to finish one multi-chap fic at a time. So far I've finished Red Road, Red Baby and Back. Now it's Red Rain's turn, so get ready for a bunch of updates to come along this side!**

**Thanks reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or Mentalist. The hostile takeover I planned didn't go too well… 0_0

* * *

**

"Hey Boss! Glad to have you back." Van Pelt greeted cheerfully as Lisbon entered the Seattle PD precinct. At first glance you'd think she was perfectly back to normal, but if you looked closely, you'd see cuts and scrapes forming ugly scars on her hands and chest and a thick bandage wrapped around her abdomen.

The team was sitting around the desks assigned to them when she walked in, discussing the case. So far they had very little to go on.

"Hi everyone. I'm very happy to be out of that damned hospital and back to work. So please, tell me you've leads?"

The team's faces fell flat. "Sorry Boss…" Rigsby said, shaking his head.

Lisbon groaned and fell back so that she was leaning against the desk.

"Have any of you talked to Jane yet? Does he have anything to say about it?"

The team looked at each other with confused expressions.

"What?" Lisbon asked, her eyebrows rising in amusement.

"Boss, we thought Jane was with you. I mean, lately, with the accident-thing, he's always been with you." Van Pelt said. Only after the words came out she realized that might not have been a smart comment to make.

Lisbon's eyebrows rose once more at the comment, but she didn't say anything. "For your information, I haven't seen Jane since the nurse came to check me up before discharging me. He said he was coming here and didn't want to wait."

"He never came."

Lisbon looked up at the ceiling in frustration and lifted her hands to rub them across her face, wincing slightly at the pain it caused to lift her arms.

"Alright. Just call him. Tell him to get over here _now_. I'm going to go talk to Bryce. Seattle PD's probably getting nervous at the lack of activity. Call me the moment we get _anything_." Lisbon sternly commanded and stalked off to Bryce's desk.

Once she was out of earshot, Rigsby began teasing Van Pelt. "Boss, Jane is _always_ with you…"

"Ugh, I know, I wasn't thinking! Oh, I'm going to be on stakeout duty. I just know it. I'm going to spend the rest of my career sitting for hours in a car."

They chuckled at her frustration.

Then Cho picked up the phone and started dialing Jane's number.

After a few rings, picked up.

"Hey Cho."

Jane was standing in the hospital's cafeteria, talking to some gossiping nurses.

"Jane! Where are you? Boss wants you over here right now."

"I'm just hanging round here at the hospital. These people are fascinating. Everyone has slept with everyone; it's like a daytime soap!"

Cho rolled his eyes. "You're still at the hospital?"

"Yup. Oh look, there's Doctor Yang. I wonder if she remembers you? I bet she does, you two had such a memorable exchange yesterday. Should I tell her you say hi?"

"What? No! Just get over here. You're going to get us into trouble if you make a mess at the hospital. We're out of jurisdiction here. Your messes are going to be hell to clean up."

"Oh hush! Bye now!" Jane hung up and excused himself from the chatty nurses, walking to the table where Cristina was sitting with Meredith at the table. He plopped down on a seat.

"Hey you two! How's everything going?"

He earned himself some confused and slightly annoyed looks.

"Uhm… everything is well, thank you, Patrick." Meredith chuckles. "Is Agent Lisbon off yet?"

"Yes, she's already down at the precinct, busy little bee. I just wanted to thank Doctor Yang here for doing such a wonderful job with her. She couldn't have been an easy patient. We're all very happy she's back to work." He smiles charmingly and takes a bite out of an apple that just magically seemed to appear in his hand.

"Oh… well… just doing my job, I guess…" Cristina says awkwardly.

Jane smiles at her. "Cristina – I may call you Cristina, right? – what exactly is it that made you so angry at the world? I mean, you seem a nice enough girl. You love healing people. But you can't take handling the people you heal. What's that term called again?"

"Bedside manner." Meredith offered, earning an evil glare from her friend.

"That's it, bedside manner. I already figured out that you're as controlling and intense as you are because you were frustrated with your childhood – probably a personality clash with your mother, am I right? But that wouldn't make you as angry as you are. That would have to do… with your father, yes?"

Cristina's eyes went steely and fiery all at the same time. "Mister Jane, I am going to ask nicely. Please keep yourself out of my business. My childhood has nothing to do with you and I'd appreciate it if you just leave it alone."

Jane sensed the pure anger from her and he lowered his head with a regretful smile. "I'm very sorry. I tend to pry. It's really becoming a problem. I apologize."

Cristina seemed to calm herself down. "It's alright."

"Well, before I leave to the precinct, would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

Reluctantly, Cristina nodded.

"Who in this hospital do you think will be most likely to hang around with the real shady type? Like, drugs, prostitution, grand theft-shady."

"Uhm… What kind of a question is that? I can't think of anyone _that_ shady in the hospital."

"Hm… Are you sure?"

"Yes? Why, do you think the guy you're looking for is an employee of the hospital?"

"I never said employee. I just think he'd keep an eye on us. Or have someone keep an eye on us. The man we're looking for know who we are; he might be sloppy and stupid, but he's also paranoid and he's got a lot of friends. He wants to get out of Seattle, but he has to do it without being seen. I think he might try to figure out our strategy to find a way to slip past us. Since he knows Lisbon got shot, the hospital would be the perfect place to start shadowing us."

"That all sounds really good in theory, but we know the people in this hospital. Nobody here is capable of those things." Meredith said.

"Oh alright then… Just asking." Jane started to get up. "Oh, and just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"What do you think about my co-worker, Agent Cho?"

This caught Cristina off-guard. "Uhm… I don't know… Why?"

Jane shrugged. "No reason. Bye ladies."

And with that he walked off.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go! I'd love some reviews, I need to get some ideas on where the perp might be, his actions future-wise… that kind of thing. Please review… pretty, witty, bitty please? **

**How bout I sweeten the deal a bit? I'll through in a duck wearing a cape? Huh? Huh? **

**Zanny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Rain: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Get over it already!**

**

* * *

**

The hospital was buzzing with gossip – _someone_ in the hospital was an accomplice of the bad guy the CBI was after.

Cristina walked past the beehive that was the nurses' station, interns in tow. She was shouting commands at them, when she saw Meredith and Alex talking not too far away.

"Uh, alright; scatter interns." She waved them away and marched off before anyone could protest or talk to her.

"The nurses are going off on that junk Mc… Whatsit said."

"I wouldn't worry about what that nut said too much…" Alex mumbled.

"I don't know. Derek says the CBI uses him as a _very_ credible source. From all that I've heard and what we've all seen, I think we shouldn't write everything he says off."

"Oh please. They guy guesses. With some fancy magic tricks. He's a glorified con artist in a suit."

"Yeah, I hate to say it Mer, but I agree with Karev."

"You know what I think? I think you two are afraid to believe he's right!"

Alex and Cristina both gave her confused looks. "About the guy in the hospital-thing?"

"No! Him saying those things about you and that Agent Cho-guy. And him going off on you with your thing with Agent Lisbon!"

"I _do not_ have a thing with her!" Alex yells frustrated.

"Mer, I want you to listen to me…" Cristina took Meredith's hand tentatively and dramatically looked into her eyes. "I know you're all married and bright and shiny and crap… But you're letting that cloud your judgment."

"My judgment is fine. I have good judgment!"

"Your judgment is crap on a good day. This is clouded crap judgment. I'm not listening to your clouded crap judgment-talk!"

Meredith rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Whatever."

* * *

"LISBON!" Jane yelled her name out. The precinct was noisy, but his yelling was still an obnoxiously loud sound above the chorus of voices.

"What?" She came walking to where he was lounging on a chair, his legs propped up on one of the desks.

He craned his neck back so that he was looking at her upside down where she stood behind him. "I'm bored."

She sighed. "I know. If no lead comes up soon, we're going to have to go back to Sacramento – have Seattle PD take over the case."

He sighs. "Why don't we go have some coffee?"

Lisbon's eyes narrow in first confusion, then amusement. "What?"

"Coffee. That bitter beverage made from beans… usually drank with milk and sugar? You're hopelessly addicted to it? We're in the American capital of it?"

She scoffs. "I know what coffee is. It's that thing you don't drink."

He chuckles at her playing along. He knows she's going to say yes. She's been craving caffeine all day. "I'll have tea if it bothers you so much. So, let's go!"

"Woah there! We're not going." She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear (one that kept catching his attention while they spoke), and takes a file from his desk.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't. We're in the middle of a case."

"That we're _sharing_ – ugh, hate that word – and that has _no leads_, as you pointed out yourself."

She chuckles. And he thinks that he loves her chuckle. It's adorable.

She looks behind her shoulder at the rest of the precinct. Bryce and his team were out working on other cases. The team, well-taught busy little bees that they were, were busying themselves with paperwork and paper football.

He can almost hear the cogs turning in her head.

"F-Fine. Coffee's good. I need coffee."

She grabs her coat and handbag from her desk and walks out. "Going for lunch." She calls back at the team as means of explanation.

It takes him a moment to remember to walk behind her. He's too busy chuckling under his breath at her.

* * *

**Jisbon coffee coming soon! And a break in the case. Which means it'll end in chapters somewhere in the line of three… But review and it might get longer?**

**Zanny xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Rain: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"Oh, this is good." Lisbon practically melts into the cup of coffee. "How's your tea?"

Jane pulls a face. "They didn't make it like I asked. They put the milk in second, I just know it."

She rolls her eyes. "There's really no difference."

He has his breath drawn, ready to argue, when Lisbon's cell phone starts ringing.

She checks the caller ID and frowns.

"Who is it?"

She shrugs. "Dunno." She answers the phone. "Lisbon? Yes? What..? A tip? I'm sorry, who is this? Okay… Okay, thank you. We'll be sure to take that into account. Oh, yes, of course. Thank you very much. Goodbye." She hangs up.

When she looks up at him, her eyes are fiery. And not in a good way.

"Jane, why did I just a call from an 'anonymous Seattle Grace employee' with a tip that she suspects some guy on the cleaning staff of being an accomplice of Rowan?"

"Uh-oh." Jane mumbled, his eyes widening.

"JANE! What did you do?"

"I simply asked Doctor Yang if she thought there was anyone suspicious in the hospital. I guess I should've seen it coming that the rumors would spread."

"Yeah. And then the nursing staff gets the first number they can find - which, naturally, is my personal cell phone number from my medical file. Oh my gosh, I'm going to get calls all day, aren't I?"

"What was the tip?"

Lisbon sighs heavily and runs her fingers through her hair. "An old janitor on the cleaning staff."

"Hm… That's a disappointment."

"Tell me about it." She grumbles. She's mad at him, he can tell.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think they'd get your number."

She sighs. "It's alright, I guess. It wasn't your fault. Wait, do you think there's an accomplice in the hospital?"

"I think so. Rowan would want to keep an eye on how the case is developing. He knows you were shot, and we already know he's practically a socialite in the dirtbag community. I think he'd plant someone to keep an eye out."

"Oh, okay then. Who is it?"

"Hm?"

"Who is it? You were in the hospital all the while I was in there. I figured you were using me as an excuse to snoop around and find this accomplice?"

"Lisbon, I was in the hospital all that time because you got shot."

She looks down and a pink twinge crept up her cheeks. "So do you at least have anyone in mind?"

Jane hesitates.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Alright… Lisbon, how well do you know Doctor Karev?"

Lisbon's head snapped up. "You think _Alex_ hangs around with scum like Rowan?"

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"But that's what you're suggesting! Look, I'm only going to say this once: I know Alex looks rough around the edges. But he's my friend. He's one of the few people I would literally trust with my life."

"I understand that, but you knew him a long time ago. People change. He might be lying to you."

"Alex doesn't lie."

"Everybody lies."

"Yeah, but Alex hates lying. He thinks his honesty is the only thing he has going for him. So he's brutally honest instead of lying."

"You _really_ trust him?"

"Jane, listen. I don't know what your problem is with Alex, but you can absolutely take my word for it that Alex is not a bad guy. And there's no way he hangs out with people like Rowan."

After a while, Jane nods. "Yeah. When you think about it, it doesn't even make sense. He's a surgeon. They're too busy and too arrogant to hang around with those types. I guess I just don't like him."

"Why is that?"

Her cell phone interrupts them again, and she answers it with a sigh.

"Agent Lisbon? A tip, you say?"

* * *

**Very short. But I got what I needed to over. Please update and make suggestions for the case. There's a nice little button right there, **_**begging**_** you to push it!**

**Zanny X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Rain: Chapter 12**

**Sorry for taking forever to update! No excuse, just lazy and unmotivated.**

**And there's gonna be a gun in the hospital. Again. But this time MCDREAMY WILL NOT BE SHOT! (Maybe I'm still a **_**little**_** sour about that…)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"Jane, you're coming with me to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Jane opens his eyes lazily; he's made a makeshift-couch by arranging two swirly chairs far enough from each other to lie down.

"Your little stunt with the nurses has caused a backlash. Not only are we in _big_ trouble with the Seattle precinct, who has been answering _your_ calls all day, but the _Chief of Surgery_, your own _cousin_, called me and asked me to come and talk to the staff. Seems like their suspicious behavior is starting to influence their work."

Jane pulls a face. "Oops."

"Yeah. Oops. Now get up, this is your mess and you're fixing it."

X

The staff has gathered under the stairs and Derek was already speaking to them when they arrived.

"Now… Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane from the CBI are here to talk to you." He took a step back and waved a gesture at the 'platform'. "It's all yours."

Lisbon awkwardly made her way up the stairs. She hated this part of her job – speaking to crowds. She's always hated it, since she could remember. It was possibly the biggest (okay, so definitely not the biggest) difference between her and Jane.

Once, in elementary school, she was forced to do an oral report in front of the entire grade. She became pale as a sheet, stood in silence for about three minutes until the teacher asked her if something was wrong, and then she ran out of the school building. She remembered her mom found her in the park a few blocks away… That was only a few years before her mom died…

But this was not the time to think about such memories! She almost shook her head to discard the thought, but decided against it.

"Now, it has come to my attention that my associate, Mister Jane, had suggested to sometime that someone here might be involved with the case we are investigating currently. I'd just like to set the record straight that we have no evidence of such a thing and that no one here is currently under investigation. Jane…" She looked over to Jane, who was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at her in the exact way that made her nervous. "…Come apologize."

Jane slowly made his way up the stairs until he was standing on the same platform as she.

"Hi everyone." He said, flashing his trademark smile. Oh so comfortable, hands in his pockets, strolling towards her. "Now, Agent Lisbon here is making me apologize for leading you to suspect your co-workers. And that was probably a bit of a boo-boo on my part… A very failed suspicion, I assure you…"

Then his smile dropped off his face and his eyes jumped to something above the crowd of the staff.

Then: "Lisbon! ROWAN!" He screamed, pointing above the heads of the staff, to the waiting area.

Where Peter Rowan was, standing in the waiting room. Staring right at them.

What happened next was like it was in slow motion. Lisbon's hands flew to her gun holster and she flew down the stairs. The crowd before her was buzzing; people panicking and going all sides. She wove as best she could, but there was pushing and shoving from all sides and she just _needed to get to Rowan!_

She finally broke out of the crowd, just in time to see Rowan disappearing around a corner. She ran behind him, gun drawn, yelling for him to stop. Which, of course, he didn't do. They never did…

She almost slipped more than once on the tiles of the hallway, but she didn't stop sprinting. But Rowan was always ahead of her, always around the next corner.

And then she saw Rowan go down; tackled down by a familiar figure in blue scrubs.

She skidded to a stop and caught her breath, and lowered herself to her knees, cuffing Rowan.

"Thanks Alex." She said, smiling gratefully.

"No problem." Alex muttered, out of breath himself.

From down the hall, Jane peered around the corner and watched Lisbon pull the cuffed Rowan up maybe a little more forcefully than necessary; smiling at Alex.

* * *

**A short one, but still. Please review? :)**

**Zanny X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Red Rain: Chapter 13**

**Hi! Reviews make me happy… Just hinting…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Pinky promise…

* * *

**

As Jane watched the scene play off in the Seattle PD precinct, he knows that his gaze must be glowing green. Alex Karev is standing at Lisbon's makeshift desk in the precinct, discussing.

_What_ exactly they're discussing Heaven knows. She was _there_ when he tackled the suspect; what could _possibly_ be taking so long?

Every time he (discreetly) shuffled closer to her desk, he was shooed away by chubby officers with moustaches – her desk was (strategically?) located right by the door of the precinct. Every time he tried to cross the hall to where she was sitting with _him_, he walked right into the current of cranky uniforms.

He strains his ears, but the incessant buzzing made it impossible to distinguish any words. He could, however, hear her melodic laugh sounding; it cut through the gruff voices like a knife through warm butter. How could such a beautiful sound break his heart so?

She was laughing at something _he_ said.

Alex Karev, the surgeon in Seattle with some kind of obscure history with her.

Now that he was sitting here he starting thinking that Alex Karev might be just Lisbon's type. Handsome, goal-driven, emotionally unavailable… He was everything she could fall for. If the smile that was flashing through the gaps in the navy blue sea that was separating them and the laugh that was, above all odds, reaching his ears were any indication, Alex Karev was _absolutely_ everything she could fall for.

Terrifying.

He just recently figured out how much he felt for her (he scolds himself once again that it took her getting shot for that to happen) and now he was losing her to a surgeon.

He's always hated doctors – especially surgeons. Doctors gave him the creeps. Possibly because of the whole first-day gets a dead human body-thing; or maybe it was just the general vibe. But surgeons were something different. Not only did they still have the creepy doctor-thing, but they dug around in people's guts on a daily basis. Besides, every surgeon that he's ever met had the same arrogant, smugness about them.

He _could not,_ under _no circumstances_ lose Lisbon to a smug surgeon!

X

"Natalie Rowan – his sister - is in the hospital with stage 4 ovarian cancer. I've got her chart right here." Alex handed Lisbon a copy of the chart. "She was admitted to the hospital over two months ago. She's got no known family; we're keeping her comfortable as much we can, but there isn't much left to do."

"That's terrible." Lisbon said; her voice filled with sadness.

"Yeah. It must be why he fled to Seattle in the first place – to see her."

"That was what I was thinking…" She flipped through the chart. "She transferred from The Sacramento General Hospital to Seattle Grace around the time Rowan murdered the first time. It might be connected; the stress from his sister's worsening cancer could've contributed to him snapping."

"Talking about snapping, can you maybe tell me why your consultant is looking at me like I'm too good for death?"

Lisbon's eyes shot up from the chart and she glanced at where Jane was sitting across the room. And yes, he was sending daggers in Alex's direction. It almost made her laugh.

"I don't think he likes you that much." She chuckles. She immediately silenced herself – laughing in a room filled with officers of the law just felt wrong.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is…" Alex says, chuckling sarcastically and leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Oh come on… Tell me you're kidding? There's no… thing? Between you and psychic man?"

"WHAT?" She almost fell of her chair, but she quickly recovered, looking over her shoulder self-consciously. "No, no! No, definitely _no_! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Jane."

"Are you sure? Because the way he looks at you…"

"No, I'm absolutely sure."

Alex shook his head. "Well then, I think you gotta speak to him about giving random strangers jealous death glares."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, jealous… Oh come on, Tess, you're not dumb. The reason he hates me is because he's in love with you and I'm a hot surgeon who poses a threat." He says simply, shrugging.

Again she chuckles. "Has anyone ever told you you're an arrogant asshole?"

"Plenty. And you didn't deny it, by the way." He stands up, his eyes not leaving hers as the bright red blush crept up her cheeks. "So I guess you're leaving soon?" He asks.

"They're booking Rowan now. We'll be out by tomorrow."

"No time for a quick drink before you leave? Sheperd gave me the rest of the day off because I helped solve a crime and stuff." He shrugs again non chalantly.

She chuckles again. "You know, I don't know why I missed you."

"I'm taking that as a yes. And do me a favor? Bring the jealous boyfriend. We'll see how close he gets to killing me." Alex jokes as he walks away.

As Alex exits the precinct, he notices Jane's death glare and he shakes his head, chuckling. He can understand why Patrick Jane is in love with Teresa Lisbon. She is a beautiful woman – What, he's still a man! He can say she's a beautiful woman without necessarily being in love with her!

The truth was after such a destructive childhood, having someone who understands your situation and is easy to talk to (unlike the five million shrinks he was sent to at the time) made every day a little easier. He immediately clicked with the black-haired girl and she became part of his protective circle.

After he got sent away, he kept contact with his brother and sister and would hear how everyone was through them. At any sight of trouble or difficulty, he would sneak out of the foster home (a skill he developed fast) and drive off to them. It was one of the main reasons he was sent away from so many houses – after the fifth or sixth breakout to go visit Lisbon with her broken arm or Amber with a bully problem, the foster parents would get sick and hand him off.

As Alex walks out, he looks back once and sees that Jane's dagger-eyes are still rigged onto him.

_Wow._ He thinks. _This guy must really love her a lot.

* * *

_

**So..? I know after how long I'm updating again, but I am. And I think it's almost done, which is always a great motivator. As is reviews! (Hint hint…)**

**Zanny X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Red Rain: Chapter 14**

**Thanks reviewers! I'm gonna try and update faster cos I'm scared you'll all get bored and leave. :( But I'm working on it, its exam times.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

* * *

**

"You guys wanna join us for a last drink? Apparently there's a really nice bar just around the corner?" Lisbon asks the team at quitting time.

"Us?" Jane asks.

"Yeah. Alex Karev invited us. Just a quick drink before we leave Seattle tomorrow."

"Alex Karev?" He asks, unable to keep the twinge of jealous anger from slipping into his tone.

"Yes, Jane. Like I said." She said, teasing.

"Sure Boss. Are we leaving now?" Van Pelt asks, reaching behind her to grab her handbag which was flung over the side of her chair.

Lisbon nodded. "Finish up quickly and we'll all leave together." She said.

Jane felt that by-now familiar pull at his heart. A drink: the perfect set-up. He was going to be at the top of his game tonight if he was going to keep anything from happening between Lisbon and Karev.

X

The Emerald City bar was dimly lit and cozy. The moment he walked in, Jane could tell this was the place where everyone went and that everyone knew. He recognized a number of faces from the hospitals.

A smiling barman named Joe served their drinks and they went to sit at a table. They were laughing and joking and having a good time; Jane couldn't help but notice how Lisbon's skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

Then they come in like a thunderstorm: The doctors of Seattle Grace. Front and center, Alex Karev.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We had to finish up rounds." He says before quickly turning to the bar and ordering the 'usual' from Joe. He joins them at the table, and so does Meredith and Cristina, who tagged along. Polite chatter ensues and Jane notices how Cristina Yang and Cho keep sending each other secretive glances. This, of course, he silently discusses with Meredith, before loudly announcing to the table.

Later in the night, things calm down and Jane notices that in all the excitement, he's let Lisbon and Alex out of sight. The two are now standing together at the bar, apparently ordering another round.

Looking way too damn cozy.

"Excuse me, I think I'm just going to go order myself another…" He vaguely says before jumping up and stalking to the bar (already a little unsteady on his feet). Van Pelt calls out behind him that Lisbon is already bringing more, but he ignores her.

"Hey, here your boyfriend comes…" Alex whispers to her.

"He's not my boyfriend." She insists.

"Then let's see how he reacts then?" Alex says, smiling a smile she knows too well. The one that always appeared right before she had to start thinking up excuses for him.

"I'm going to ask you to please not do anything stupid, even though I know it's no use."

"Too late, stupidity already underway." He says and his hands snake around her waist in a way that could've been seductive if it wasn't so weird and made them both chuckle like teenagers playing a prank.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy?" Jane asks as he walks up to them, jealousy plain as day in his tone.

Alex gives her a look that could mean nothing else than 'I told you so', but Jane is either too tipsy, or too distracted by Alex's hand fitted snugly on her hip to notice the obvious tell.

"Hi Jane." She chuckles, unable to keep in her laughter at the success of the prank.

"Don't 'hi Jane' me!" He says and suddenly his tone is angry. "You two are practically making out here in a corner alone! Not only is it unprofessional, but you _lied _to me! You looked me right in the eye and lied to me, Teresa! I never expected this from you!" He was nearing frantic and closing in, looking at her accusingly.

"Woah man, back off." Alex said, pushing him away.

"Oh please, junior; let the grown-ups talk." Jane said, pushing the younger man away. Alex's temper was about to get the better of him, but luckily Lisbon recognized trouble and intervened.

"Alex, please no." She said in a gentle tone and pushed him back. Then she grabbed Jane's arm a little more violently than necessary and pulled him to the door. "You and me need to have a serious discussion."

* * *

**Very short, but here comes a fight in the rain! Can somebody say cheesy? I'll try not to… But review and give my ideas for things they can yell at each other! **

**Zanny**


	15. Chapter 15

**Red Rain: Chapter 15**

**Wow, I can't believe fifteen chaps already! Thanks for keeping me going, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing

* * *

**

"Alright Jane, spit it out. What's your problem?" Lisbon drags him out into the parking lot. It's cold out, but empty so it'll do. She looks up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky and sees its starting to drizzle. But this talk has to happen, there's no way she's going back inside now.

"_My_ problem?" Jane asks a little too loudly. "_I'm_ not the one with the problem! _You_ are, my dear, and I'm sorry to say it. You're practically falling over your feet over Alex Karev, who is an absolute _asshole_ by the way, and you're _way_ out of his league; and besides, isn't he like four years old?" Jane rambles. By now he's pacing and his hands are gesturing wildly as he speaks.

Lisbon crosses her arms and watches him. She doesn't know what she thought a drunken Jane would be like – not that he could possibly be drunk already… Although, now that she thinks about it, he probably hasn't drunk since he decided to devote his life to vengeance, and his tolerance may be way down. Whatever she expected, it wasn't him rambling on like an idiot at her in a parking lot.

"I _told_ you, Alex and I are friends. Nothing more."

"That was not what it looked like in there!" He walks closer to her, accusingly. "In there you two were all over each other, practically undressing each other with your eyes! You do that with all your friends, Teresa?"

How could he accuse her of such things? And why was he even accusing her of anything? It made her so angry and the words flew out of her.

"He was messing with you, idiot! He says that you're in love with me or something ridiculous and he wants to prove it! It's a stupid prank, and you're playing right into his hand!" She was yelling.

The only thought that registered in his mind was how beautiful she was when she was angry; her eyes flashed with bright green fire and her eyebrows formed an adorable frown. The drizzling rain was slowly but surely soaking her hair, turning it pitch black and making it stick to her face.

And suddenly he couldn't help himself.

They were already standing so close; she was on her toes, getting into his face as she yelled at him. But what was meant to be intimidating was turning out to be a temptation he couldn't help but succumb to.

He kissed her fiercely and with passion he didn't even know was still there.

At first she tensed with shock, but as his hands found their way to her waist to pull her impossibly closer, she relaxed into it and responded with equal fervor.

Above them, the thunder roars as rain starts to pour down.

And they were, officially, kissing in the rain.

Teresa Lisbon wasn't a cheesy woman. If she was in her normal state of mind right now, she'd stop herself from acting so vapidly.

But she's pleading insanity right now, because her mind is being numbed by the unbelievable feeling of her consultant's sweet lips on hers.

She can't help the moan that escapes her throat when he breaks.

He's breaths are labored and she's never seen his eyes so dark.

"You're sure you two are just friends?" He asks and his voice is small and more insecure than she's ever heard it.

She chuckles. "Yes. I'm sure."

"And you were just messing with me when you two were..?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because he's right."

"What?" She asks, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"He was right. I am in love with you."

He captures her lips in his again before she can form an answer.

When they break again, both out of breath from their soaked make-out session.

"I… I love you too." She whispers and his wide smile spread over his face.

"Well, yeah. I knew that." Jane says, his normal overly-confident tone taking over again.

"Liar."

"Yes." He smiles.

They're looking each other deep in the eyes, still standing in each other's arms with the rain pouring down on them. Then Jane looks up at the clouds and seem to notice for the first time what Mother Nature is doing.

"If we don't get out of the rain soon, we're gonna catch pneumonia." He looks back into her eyes, the happy smile still ever-present.

What she says next not only surprises him, but makes his heart beat one million miles a minute.

"So your hotel room or mine?"

* * *

**Next is gonna be epilogue, so please review for old time's sake?**

**Zanny X**


	16. Epilogue

**Red Rain: Epilogue**

**Thanks to my regular reviewers and all the readers! You guys make writing instead of studying worthwhile! :) I had a lot of fun combining these two shows (and of course, it pretty much ended up just being a Jisbon fic, but hey, watcha gonna do?) Thanks for reading!**

**The epilogue is, like most of my epilogue, mindless fluff that takes place as they lie in bed and cuddle. Not very original, but get over it. This is my fic and I want cheesy! :P**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

He woke to the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof. Reluctantly he peeled his eyes open, but smiled at his reward.

The room was bathed in the soft glow of morning, grey light streaming in from the open curtains.

Rain in California was beautiful. He's always loved rain, but when you live in a state known for its warm weather, it becomes all the more beautiful. Like sunshine in reverse.

Silver rain drops dripped outside, sending a cool draft from some open crack. But he wasn't cold. He was wrapped in the most amazing warmth he's ever known.

_Her_.

He takes a moment to do a double take on the last three months; who would've guessed that an out-of-state case would cause him to fall deeply in love with his boss? Who would've guessed that they'd pursue a relationship and survive?

Man, had he gotten lucky.

Admittedly, three months isn't a lifetime, but the way they're going this is by no means a short-term thing. Not too long ago, he started to catch himself staring at engagement rings when they passed windows of jewelry stores. He finds himself dreaming about a fleet of blonde-mopped kids with her green eyes. And he knows by the way she looks at them when they're lying on the couch in each other's arms that she feels the same way…

He feels her shift around him, her hair tickling his chest as it moves. She mumbles something incoherent as she often does when she wakes up. Three months of waking up next to her has taught him a few things:

One – she's absolutely adorable when she sleeps. Her mouth form this adorable little pouty-thing and she snuggles herself deeper into whatever she's lying into, be it a pillow or him. The latter being his favorite, of course.

Second - when she wakes up, it has to be done right, otherwise it can be dangerous. She is not a morning person – like he suspected all along – but, when woken up correctly she can be just delightful. His perfect recipe is to wake her with a gentle kiss on the nose and further canoodling, when possible.

She looks up at him with tired green eyes and he kisses her nose, by now a customary action.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks. Her voice is raspy and thick from sleep; it's the single most beautiful sound in the world.

"Not too long. Have I told you that you're beautiful yet?"

"Every morning." She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Not this morning yet. You're beautiful. I love you." He says, kissing her on the lips this time.

She barely get the chance to murmur 'I love you too' back as he ravages her lips. But before he can take it any further, she stops him and rolls them over so that he's lying on his back and she's sitting on his stomach.

"No, no, no! We said no more morning sex! We can't afford to get into _more_ trouble at work! Hightower's already riding my ass about-"

"Your very cute ass…" Jane smiles beneath her, taking her hand in his and placing kisses on the palm.

"About setting a bad example! So no more making me late!"

"Stupid rules…" Jane mumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest and putting on a pout. "Can't we just break your work-rules… once..?" He asks and the familiar mischievous smile appears again as his fingers skim tentatively over her legs.

"No seducing." She insists, but her tone is weaker.

"I'm not seducing, I'm… bending rules."

"Well then, no bending… bending… bend-" She melts under his touch and when he sits up to catch her lips in a passionate kiss once again, she's a goner.

"Fine." She mumbles when they break for a breath a few moments later. "But just this once."

Jane chuckles happily and continues to kiss the lips he loves so much.

And for but a moment as he looks deep into her eyes, he lets his mind wander to the little blue box in the bedside drawer.

Oh yes. He had gotten lucky.

* * *

**So a review for old time's sake?**

**Zanny X**


End file.
